Path of Choice
by Yokai-Kitsune-Kyuubi
Summary: Sasuke has to make a choice: to follow his brother, or to forge his own path...


Naruto and Sasuke come to terms and help eachother through the darkness that wormed it's way through their hearts.

Naruto and Sasuke friendship fic!

--

I stared at the lifeless blue eyes. His eyes showed me everything; they practically screamed, "I am a FAILURE, put me out of my misery!". He didn't even have his famous 'foxy smile' that showed his "undying never-back-down attitude"!

No the blonde haired, brink-of-death, boy in front of me had no emotion on his face. I knew he had tried to make me come back to Konoha but I won't get any stronger if I stay there. No, they would just hold me back! As fate would have it we fought at the Valley of the End. During (what seemed like the end of) the fight he was surrounded by this evil chakra but the idiot only helped me get me my third tomoe in each Sharingan eye. We fought long and hard, him pulling back punches and kicks, that still gave me pain.

I had to use it, I _had to!_ He was more than a match for me with that evil chakra and I wouldn't, COULDN'T have it. I furrowed my brows further as I watched his heart squelch disgustingly in his open chest.

I knew I was crying but I didn't care. He was _still moving! REACHING! Trying his DAMNED HARDEST to grab me _or bring me closer. I didn't realize it but I started mumbling, "Doushite..." I kept repeating it. Falling to my knees at his side I got a little control over myself, "Why did you stop?! You're dying!! I-" Since I fell he was able to grip my hand. It wasn't a strong grip but my sobs were apparent.

"Sasuke." his voice was so calm, so reassuring, it made me almost vomit on how ready to die he was on getting me back! Still, I choked back more sobs and listened, "I couldn't hurt you-," he coughed some blood, "so I stopped my Rasengan, knowing you were...going to hit me." He shuddered. I took off my shirt, the holes in the back were very apparent but I ripped it and wrapped it around the wound.

"Sasuke, the fox that...the fourth...killed...that was - gasp - a lie." he shuddered again as I tied it, the small hiss telling me his freaky healing was trying to work but only at a far slower pace. Carefully I tied him to my back, using a soldier pill to replenish some of my chakra reserves, and started to run to Konoha. I knew it would take a good half hour to get there but I knew he would stay strong! He...he had to pull through!! All I knew at the moment was how to run and my...brother.

After five minutes of running I got another soldier pill and put it in his mouth, feeling his reserves extremely low from trying to heal the wound. There was a fist sized hole just above and to the right his heart, probably permanently damaging his right arm. Some how he managed to chew and swallow and I could feel his regaining energy.

He managed to start speaking again, "He sealed the fox, it couldn't be killed. Nobody can kill a demon. He sealed it in me." momentarily I stopped before deciding I didn't care as long as he lived...the remorse I would feel and the pain of knowing I did exactly what my tou-san said not to (follow in my brothers footsteps). I was still crying. "I don't care Nii-san!" I was still piggy backing him so I stopped to rest, wary of Orochi - teme's lackeys.

He continued, "The fox can heal me and can give me chakra...I...didn't want him to hurt you, so I took control and just...stopped." Carefully I cursed the fact that I didn't have bandages and tore off his ugly orange jacket. Ripping it I re-wrapped the wound. So I could see the skin start to regenerate and the muscle start to, slowly, materialize. Feeling nauseous again I took a shaky breath and my tears had started to stop. I could see a faint smile on his lips, obviouly happy he was able (as i later learned of) to fulfill his promise. Smiling sadly I jumped to the next branch, intent on getting to Konoha in 10 minutes or less.

Naruto was going to live and that goddammed curse seal would never be able to sway my loyalty to Konoha as long as Naruto helped me control my will.

--

AN: I dunno...i was starting to go with sasu get's Mangekyou and vows to return to Konoha, honouring his brother's wish. but them i was like...i hate sasuke...and i fangirl naruto...NARUTO HAS TO LIIIIIVE!! and then i went on an icecream rave. anyway i started it last week but then started working on JotV...so...yea 1 AM boredom!!


End file.
